


Masterpiece

by darkin520



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is worried he isn't worthy of Charles' love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-men is not mine. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition.
> 
> Inspiration for this story is Masterpiece by Madonna: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txj3eRoDT5o

Erik stood, buttoning up his shirt. He'd just shared an intimate moment with his lover, but he couldn't help feeling guilty now. He felt guilty because he knew what he had to do, only he couldn't quite find the words.

As he dressed himself, Charles noticed Erik's sudden aversion to him. He finally couldn't help voicing his concern. "Is something wrong?"

Erik continued to fumble with his shirt buttons. "No, nothing," he answered quickly.

"Then, why can't you look at me?" Charles challenged.

"Charles, I…does it bother you we keep meeting like this? After all, we're supposed to be on different sides, aren't we?"

Charles shrugged. "We're on the same side; we always have been. It's our world view that varies slightly, but that never bothered you before. It's been months since I opened the school. You've never questioned things previously."

Erik sighed. "I just feel like a hypocrite, that's all. I think the others are starting to suspect."

Charles scoffed. "And that bothers you? Are you ashamed of me?"

"N-no," Erik assured him. "I've just been thinking about things, reassessing them."

"Obviously," Charles answered dryly. "And, yet you still cannot look at me."

Erik finally stole a glance at his lover. He looked nearly angelic, his cheeks still rosy from the previous exertions, his auburn hair slightly mussed, his lips still looking inviting. He suddenly had to turn away; the image was too lovely.

"What is it?" Charles pressed. "What troubles you so?"

"I…I think we have to end it," Erik said in a hushed voice.

"But…but why?" Charles' voice began to falter as Erik's words struck a chord, the very thought causing him pain.

"It's just…better this way," Erik stated. He still couldn't look at him; he turned his attention to the window. It was still in the early hours of the morning, but the moon gave enough light for him to see. Unfortunately, there was nothing to really focus on, save for a few trees. He pretended to be interested in them so he wouldn't need to look at him again.

But, Charles saw right through this. He gave the wheels of his wheelchair a push until he was directly behind him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did…did I do something wrong?"

Erik shut his eyes in an effort to make this all go away. Perhaps this was a dream. Perhaps he hadn't really just said what he'd said. He didn't like the thought of hurting Charles at all. To see the man he's respected, the man he'd loved, in such pain was too much for him. "No, Charles, not at all. I…it's me."

"Whatever is wrong, I can help you. We'll get through this."

Erik finally turned to him again. Charles' bottom lip stuck out slightly, like a pouting child, and his eyes were slightly red and moist with unshed tears. This is what he'd wanted to avoid. "I'm not good enough for you, Charles. Don't you see? You…you're so…beautiful."

Charles smiled slightly at the compliment. "And so are you."

"No, you don't understand," Erik countered. "I am not worthy of your love. I'm a monster. I am full of hate and rage. Just look what I've done to you." He motioned towards the wheelchair. "If I stay with you, I'll only hurt you more. I'm hurting you now." Erik's own voice began to quiver with emotion at the look in Charles' eyes. He'd thought about this moment many times before, but nothing he had imagined could be as difficult as this moment. His heart nearly burst; he never wanted to hurt Charles like this. He crouched to his knees, taking Charles' hands in his and looking up into his eyes. "I…I'll always love you, but I also love you enough to let you go."

Charles finally allowed a few tears to fall. "Erik, my love, you seem to forget I've seen into your mind, your very soul. I know you are so much more than what you see in yourself. I appreciate the thought, but I'm already under your spell. I have been from the moment we've met. You can cast me aside, tell me to go, but nothing you do can ever stop me from loving you. Nothing."

Erik finally looked up into his lover's eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Are…are you sure?"

Charles brought a hand to Erik's cheek to caress him, wiping a few stray tears away with his thumb. "I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I love you more than anything. You are far more beautiful than you know. You're a masterpiece."

Erik pushed himself up on his knees so he was at eye level with Charles. He brought his face closer to his and whispered, "No, my dear, you are the masterpiece," before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.


End file.
